


Shut up and dance with me

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Minewt Bang [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 12 days of minewt, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, dancing au, little little angst, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 12 days of minewt bang.</p>
<p>Day 1, dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance with me

Newt laughed tiredly as Minho threw his shirt out and poured water over himself. 

The Asian fell down next to Newt. "Shuckin' hell... We're amazing."

The floor was comfortable to dance on, but totally not to lay on. Neither Minho or Newt cared enough to stand up. 

Newt rolled over and lay his head on Minho's bare shoulder. They both smelled like sweat and gasped a little to breathe. 

"I-I think we should totally upload this video..." Newt murmured into his boyfriends shoulder. 

Minho perked up. "Really?! You really want to? I'm not forcing you or anything... But it would be really shuckin' awesome if we could upload-" 

Newt cut him off with a kiss. "Shh... I decided that I'm ready. It's time. I can't keep living in fear." He took a deep breath and straddled Minho's hips suddenly. A smile on both their faces. 

"You don't have to worry. You're better in shape than ever." Minho muttered, before sitting up slightly and connecting their lips again. 

Newt blushed and deepened the kiss. Holding Minho's shoulders in support of his weight. 

When they pulled away a trickle of saliva connected their lips. 

"You should post it now before I change my mind." Newt whispered with a smile on his face. 

Minho grinned at him, even though he was tired, he easily carried Newt (who was as light as a feather) with his strong trained arms. 

He carried Newt bridal style to their camera and sat in the chair in front of their computer. 

Newt sat on Minho's lap with a smile on his face. "So... Can we look at it before we post it." 

Minho hummed, looking over his boyfriends skinny shoulder. 

He clicked on play and watched their routine get to life on the song 'Ego' from Beyonce. 

It starts slow and beautiful, a little more Newt's character than Minho's, but soon Minho comes in the picture, rougher and faster. 

Further in the dance, they start to go as a couple. Minho lifts Newt up easily, they do a few tricks before going on with a few steps on the floor. Their body focused on each other and the music. 

Newt was more graceful, and Minho was more playful and bold. 

At the end of the song their eyes meet and they fall in a end pose. 

After a moment of silence, Newt looks at Minho. "I'm okay. Post it." 

Minho kisses his cheek and uploads the video on their YouTube channel, which they haven't used in months. 

"Now we have to wait for a bit. Dinner?" The Asian suggested with a smile. 

Newt sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"Sure." 

•••

A few hours of a out balanced dinner and a few episodes teen wolf on Netflix, the couple was drifting off in bed. 

Until Minho started talking. 

"You're not reading the reactions." It was a demand not a suggestion. 

Newt looked up at him with tired eyes, draped over his boyfriend like a extra blanket. 

"What you mean?" He mumbled, feeling offended by being denied things. 

Minho sighed and played a little with Newt's hair. "I-.... I don't want you to get triggered by any of the reactions on the video." 

Newt rolled his eyes. "Like I would get triggered by a shuckin' reaction on our video." 

Minho didn't add that it took Newt long enough to decide it was save to post something, but he didn't want to hurt his boyfriends feelings. 

"Just do as I say. Because I love you." 

Newt huffed but kissed Minho nonetheless. "Love you too Shuckface." 

Minho sighed and relaxed more when Newt laid back on his chest. "Stop worrying about me. I'm okay." He whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

Minho understood the tiredness, they woke up before five and went to sleep after midnight once again. 

Perks of being a dancer, Newt always joked. 

The Asian sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping the Brit closer to him. 

••• 

They were a few hours in practicing their new dance, when Newt's phone rang. 

Minho was the one to stop rehearing and took the phone. 

"Newt's love of his life speaking." He answered it, without looking at the caller. 

Newt rolled his eyes fondly where he was stretching to get in the split. 

"Minho! Mi Hermano hola!" 

Minho sighed, it was Jorge. 

He didn't LIKE Jorge. 

"What do you want?" There was always something Jorge wanted. If it was money or a favor. 

Jorge chuckled. "Hermano! Maybe I just wanted to hear your sweet voice." 

Minho rolled his eyes, gaining Newt's attention. 

"Well, that's bullshit. We're not going through more shit because of you." When did he get so cranky? 

Newt stopped stretching and walked up to Minho and leaned against his boyfriend, listening along the conversation. 

"I think it's better if you let me talk to su novio. He's more reasonable." Jorge insisted, which angered Minho even more. 

"Did you just called Newt out on being blind to your selfishness? Let me tell you a thing HERMANO we don't want anything from you. Stay away with you and your creepy friends." And he hung the phone. 

Newt raised a eyebrow. "I see you talked to Jorge..." 

Minho sighed and puts Newt's phone in his boyfriends pocket. Then he kisses Newts forehead. 

"Yeah... I don't feel like dealing with him after what happened. How dare he calling you?" 

Newt shrugged, how could he know? 

"I know how to forget about the tension..." The Brit said with a sly smile. 

Minho grinned at him, "what did you had in mind?" He already reached for his iPod. 

Newt pretended to think. "Ummm... What song do we play when we're tensed up?" 

Minho looked through his list and clicked the song on. 

Immediately Newt inter winded their fingers and he kissed Minho fiercely. 

Together they relaxed when Thinking out loud came on. 

Maybe they loved this song so much because they could dance among on it.

Or maybe it was because this were the moments Newt would look truthfully happy and oblivious to the world. 

Anyway, he didn't think about the traitorous Jorge again. 

•••

"Hermano, we need to talk." 

Newt sighed tiredly and buried his head in his hands, while Minho banged his head against the dining table. 

"I know, you two hate me, but we need to. I need you." 

Jorge has been calling for days and days on. 

Minho was really pissed off, and Newt was on the edge. 

"Can you stop calling us please." Newt mumbled tiredly. He couldn't deal with it. He couldn't have that now. 

"We don't like you." Minho yelled into the phone that was on speaker between them. 

Jorge sighed. "I need your help. There is this show 'dance4life' that keeps couple competitions. And because you two are totally hot and in again, my company needs you two on the stage." 

Minho rolled his eyes. "We don't like you nor we trust you. Now stop calling us. We don't want anything that has to do with you." 

And he hung the phone for the billionth time that week. 

The Asian sighed and looked at his boyfriend at the other side of the table, looking sad and on the verge of tears. 

Minho stood up, walking to the other side of the table and helped Newt curl into his lap. 

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

"He never even apologized." Newt whispered. "He was never sorry enough to visit the hospital or send flowers." 

Minho comforted him by running a hand through his hair. 

"I couldn't dance for three months because of him. I haven't dared to dance in five months. And I wasn't in shape until nine months. Now I'm still anxious about doing anything in front of anyone but you." Newt sniffled softly and curled deeper into Minho. 

"He could've ruined my career and my favorite hobby. Hell... You would've found a new dance partner. I'd be doing nothing anymore." 

Minho sighed and shook his head. "I'd never dance without you." 

Newt started sobbing then. 

"I'm so sorry.... I almost ruined our dream." 

Minho shook his head. 

"It's my dream to be with you. Not Jorge, no shucking Brad Pitt could take me from my dream with you." He kissed Newts teary face. 

"We just block his number, or treat to call the police on what he did, and we do what we can do best." Minho smiled as Newt was blushing at his little speech. 

"Dance." 

Minho nodded. "We dance." 

•••

It was a week later when Newt brought it up. 

"That competition Jorge talked about... Maybe because we're popular again we should do it." 

Minho raised a eyebrow. 

"You want to do a competition? You didn't even want to upload our video Newtie." 

Newt made a face, they were at their dance studio again. Going through some old stuff they had. 

"You love competitions. And I love you. So why not? We can beat Jorge's teams." 

Jorge had called again and they made clear that if he called again they'd charge him for what he had done to Newt, which made the man curse at them in Spanish before not calling again. 

Minho thought about it. 

"Beating his ass you say.... Appealing yeah, but are you okay?" 

Newt nodded, walking at their computer and looking the show up. 'Dance4life' they could still participate. 

"I'm gonna write us in. We just do one of our old routines. I'll be fine if I just get to stand in the spotlight and just go for it." 

Minho hangs above him and kisses his boyfriends forehead.

"I love to hear you talk like the champ you are." 

They were champs. Minho won internationals with street dance, break dance and hip hop. While Newt won the internationals for tap, modern and ballet. 

They were both amazing, the world thrilled when they got together and shocked when Newt got injured and no sound was heard from either of them in the media. 

"I put us in the competition. We've got two weeks to rehearse." 

Minho hummed in approval. "We've had less." 

Newt nodded and got up to stretch.

•••

It was the day of the competition. Minho and Newt knew all eyes were glued on them. 

Photographers came up to them and Minho shielded Newt from the paparazzi. 

It was nice to be out. Newt has been in their apartment/studio for months. 

Minho was shining with pride when people would point or want a autograph. They're back again, and they will make it to the top.

"I can't believe this feels so awesome!" Newt said happily, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck with a huge smile. 

Minho wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. "I know right?! We totally own this place." 

They chuckle for a while, kiss for a bit, and then they spotted Jorge. 

The old man smiled playfully at them, before walking up to them, together with his new team.

"THOMAS?! What the hell dude?!" Minho asks as Thomas Brenda and Jorge step forward. 

Thomas looked like a deer caught in the highlights. 

"I-I didn't knew it was-" 

Newt was flushed with anger, pointed to Jorge. "Putting our best friend between us, that's low Jorge, even for you." 

Brenda snorted and laid a hand on Thomas' shoulder. "He's one of us now, he doesn't go around people with anger issues and cripples." 

Newt fell silent, but as usual Minho didn't. 

"Did you pick a murderer and a slut above us Thomas? We're practically your parents what the hell!" 

It was true. Newt was the over protective mother and Minho was the 'I act though I'm very cool but I can't say no to you' dad. 

Thomas seemed more uncomfortable now. 

"Minho please don't-" he muttered, but Minho wasn't done. 

"You think we gonna drop the competition because Thomas is in it? You think you can WIN the competition against Newt and I? We're in top shape and have a top routine!" 

A small crowd gathered around them. 

"You put the love of my life in the hospital and TODAY YOU WILL PAY!" Minho yelled, making the crowd go a little wild. 

Jorge got angry too. "It's not my fault you didn't secure the ropes!" 

"Dancers aren't bloody suppose to secure shuckin' ropes! I asked you if they were okay and you said yes! You said you checked them!" Newt was yelling too now. 

"You could've killed him! We should get a lawyer and get you in jail for attempt to murder! And you dare to call us for help! Selfish dog you are!" Minho was even more angry now, while Thomas looked like he would shrink through the floor. 

Brenda stepped in. "How dare you calling him a murderer! All Jorge did was making you something! You are nothing without him!" 

That's when security came and forced them away from each other. 

If they started a fuss again, they would both get kicked out of the competition. 

•••

Newt and Minho decided if they wanted to take those people down, they'd have to stretch and warm up. 

While Newt tried several things with his legs like the ballet dancer he was, while he listened to Minho doing push-ups and complaining. 

"Fucking Thomas. Choosing that boyfriend killing selfish dog. And his stupid slut of a daughter." Another fiver perfect push-ups, while Newt stretches his other leg. 

He knew better than telling Minho to stop complaining. The Asian needed it out of his system and Newt just let him. 

"I mean... I gave him four hundred dollars a week ago because he couldn't pay his rent. I'm the nicest shuck around and he just betrayed us." 

Newt just hummed and tried to relax his muscles and brain. 

"And Brenda can shuck herself. Defending a murderer. We should totally get a lawyer." 

Newt rolled his eyes unnoticed by Minho. 

"We would totally whip his ass. I mean, he put you through all of this! He deserves to rot in jail." 

Newt sighed in relief when Minho stopped pushing-up and walked up to kiss him. 

"You okay right?" The Asian asked suddenly not angry but concerned. 

"I'm okay. They need to know their place and we'll show them in this competition." Newt said, kissing Minho again. 

"I know you don't care, but it's not horrible if we lose..." 

Minho snorted and kissed Newt on the forehead. "Little innocent Newt, doesn't understand when the grown ups are talking." 

Newt laughed and hugged Minho to steady himself. 

If they didn't win, they had each other.

•••

Minho made sure his hands weren't sweaty. They couldn't be if he lifted Newt. 

Newt made sure his legs were stretched as far as they could. And he went through the dance over and over again in his head.

"Now, Team 22 of tonight, one that everyone waited for.... Minho and Newt!" 

The couple gave each other a last chaste kiss behind the curtains before they went on stage. 

Everyone in the public was silent. Cameras were on and Spotlight was pointing at them. 

Newt took a moment to close his eyes and take it all in. 

The sound of people. The smell of nerves. The feeling of excitement. The moment before the music was turned on and then-

Everything came to life. 

They started the dance without and difficulties. Newt didn't even know what he was dancing, until Minho took his arm and smiled brightly at him. 

The dance was swift and elegant and beautiful at the same time. Minho couldn't help it, but dance more powerful, smile even brighter. 

"Don't you dare look back," Newt was dancing around Minho, graceful and sexy. "Just keep your eyes on me." They always had eye contact. Knowing that people found that appealing. 

"I said you're holding back." Minho grabs Newt by the waist, they act on making it look rough, but he made sure to be gentle. "She said shut up and dance with me." 

He held Newt by the hips now, they moved in rhythm. Making it look like Minho had Newt in control. 

"This woman is my destiny." 

"Shut up and dance with me." 

And that's when Minho lifts Newt and they do a few tricks in the air. 

The routine went on for a while, a lot of hip hop for Minho and a lot of grace and delicate moves from Newt. 

They worked amazing together. Newt was a relaxed and calming brain, who thought about things before doing so. While Minho was the heart. He kept going and working on impulse, the heart can't stop or slow down too much. 

At the end of the song they fall to the ground and wait for the people to applause. 

They both stood up, smiling and sweating. 

Minho kissed Newt briefly on stage, earning another round of applause, before they jogged off stage. 

Both really satisfied. 

•••

They had a good laugh looking at Thomas and Brenda's routine. It was sloppy and didn't reach anyone. 

No way they'd win, but no way that they'd get better scores than Minho and Newt. 

And finally the last dance couple was done and everyone was called to come up stage.

•••

"On place number 5, Team Gally and Beth! Come get your price." 

The couple smiled happily and took their little medal and a muffin with a iced smiley on it. 

"Number 4, Team Aris and Rachel. Good job guys." 

Aris was very happy to win a medal, Rachel just looked fondly at her brother. 

"Number three, Brenda and Thomas! Congratulations." 

Minho couldn't keep the smug smile of his face when he saw Jorge look defeated. 

"Place number two will be Jeff and Clint! Which makes our number one..." 

Newt squeezed Minho's hand, both a little nervous even though the chance that this wasn't them was very small. 

"Minho and Newt! Congratulations!" 

Newt squealed when Minho picked him up and lifted him up while swinging around. 

"We won! We did it! We're back! We won!" Minho said happily. 

Newt giggled before bowing his head down and kiss Minho. 

"I know right!" He whispered to his boyfriends lips happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
